Fatal Attraction
by tiggrchik07
Summary: Bella is forced to move to Forks, Washington. There, she meets her childhood friend. What happens when Bella unfolds a family secret? And why does she feel attracted to Edward Cullen and yet she snarls at the sound of his name?
1. Moving in

**Chapter 1**

My mother and I had just arrived in Washington, greeted by my father, Charlie Swan. He was seen waving down at us as we entered the airport alongside with the rest of the arriving passengers. Charlie was flailing around two bouquets of flowers as he ran up to us.

"Bella!! Renee!! My god, I can't believe how much you have changed. "

We all began exchanging embraces from one another and chatted animatedly as we dragged our luggage into Charlie's cruiser (My dad's a cop). My mother and I sat in the back seat of the car as Charlie loaded our bags in the back. As Charlie got inside, the questions began rolling out.

"So Renee, where's uhh..what's his name..Phil right?" asked Charlie.

"He's gonna come down next week. I was hoping if I could stay with you and Bells during that time. Is it ok?" asked my mother.

"Yeah, sure."

"So Charlie, how have you been? Still living in the same house?"

"Yeah. How do you like Washington so far?"

"Seem's quaint. Drastic change from what Bells and I are used to. Is there ever sun out here?"

"No, it's always cloudy. Once in a blue moon there may be sun."

There conversation continued to rock back an forth. I couldn't stand being here. I couldn't stand it.

"Ugh, I'm already hating it. Mom, do I have to move here?" I grumbled.

"Bella, now you know why we moved here. Phil is gonna play ball here in Seattle. I want you to be able to spend some time with your father, yet stay within driving distance from me. I know you detest the idea, but it's time you and your father have some time with each other."

"I guess..."

"C'mon Bells. You're gonna love living in Forks with me. You'll get to know everyone here. All the kids here are fairly nice," said Charlie, trying to convince me. He continued his rambling until his voice became a drone.

The rest of the ride was silent. I stared off into the distance, watching the Washington scenery pass us by. The cloudy weather made me miss Arizona even more; the sun shining down, warm breeze caressing my face, and the sand in between my toes when I wore flip-flops. Here, it was the opposite: constantly cloudy, cold and misty wind blowing right at me, and wet grass beneath my scuffed sneakers.

After three hours on the road, we finally arrived to Forks, my new home. My new home was a small two-story house that looked like it needed a newpaint job. I was painted in a faded yellow and the front yard wasd deprived of color. My mom and I got our stuff out of Charlie's trrunk and trudged toward the house, where we were then greeted by a small group from inside.

"Bella! Renee! Welcome home! I haven't seen you in years." We were greeted by a tall, dark-skinned looking guy.

_Why does he seem so familiar? How does he know me and my mom?_

I was then bombarded with hugs from the rest of the strangers in the living room. Some were in a police uniform, so I assumed my dad told some of his buddies from work about our arrival. The guy that greeted me stood in the back alongside with a man in a wheelchair who had similar features as the boy. The boy looked back at me intently. He had big brown eyes that smiled at the sight of me. He approached me once more.

"I'm sorry about shocking you earlier. I have been overly excited since I heard you guys were gonna come and live here. You probably don't recognize me, but we used to play together when we were younger. The name's Jacob Black."

The name had rung a bell in my head.

_Jacob...the boy I pushed in the mud after he had kissed me._

Childhood memories began flowing back to me. He was the guy I would always hang out with when I used to come down here to visit Charlie. Charle and my mom divorced when I was young, but they both insisted that I would visit for a month each summer. This tradition went on until I was 12, when I finally put my foot down and begged both of my parents to let have Charlie fly down and visit. That was the last summer I saw Jacob.

The Jacob I knew was boyish looking, small, and scrawny. Oh how he has grown. His hair had grown to his neck and had gained muscle over the years. I assumed he was one of those that worked out daily. I caught myself checking him out, and apparently Jacob noticed this too. He seemed pleased.

"Soo...how are you, Bella? Long time, no see eh?" That finally broke the akwardness.

"I'm fine. What about you? You've changed so much since the last time I saw you."

"Ah, just working out everyday," he grinned at his words, "and helping out my dad. You remember Billy Black right?" Pointing to the man in the wheelchair.

"Oh my gosh! He's in that now? How is he??" Concern emitted in my eyes.

"He's alright. Just gettin' too old. He's gettin' better at working with that contraption."

We both chattered on about our lives after my disappearance. We both took interest in one another's life story and recalling past events. Our laughter boomed throughout the room, as we kept our conversation flowing.

"C'mon Jake, we gotta go." His dad rolled outside in his wheelchair.

"Aww, I don't want you to leave yet Jacob. We've got so much to catch up on." I whined.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna come down as much as I can. Maybe even show you around town and possibly bring you to the reservation to hang out." He grinned down at me.

And with that, he was out the door and pulling out of the driveway.

"What a nice boy. I can't believe how much he has grown over the years. I sure did miss living near him and his family." My mom said as she came up behind me.

**Alrighty. Hope y'all liked that first bit. I'm still working on the upcoming chapter and my other story "Blindfolded". I hope you guys read that one as well.**

**Please R&R **


	2. First Day

I began unpacking my things in my new room in Charlie's house. It basically looked the same from the last time I had seen it, with the exceptional changes. Instead of a crib, the was bed and in the corner was a computer desk that held up an ancient computor. The only thing that had remained from my childhood was the rocking chair that sat by the window.

As I unpacked, my thoughts began to drift to my childhood visits to Forks and even to before my parents' seperation. We had been a happy family. Mom would stay home and care for me while dad was off fighting crime in Forks in his cruiser. After work, dad was always able to read me a story before tucking me into bed. I was only a mere toddler, but it seemed like bliss.

I even remembered Jacob Black as a toddler; he was just a bit younger than I. We were best friends and worst enemies. He used to live near us, maybe about 3 miles from my house. Our parents were best of friends and would always try to set up these play dates in order for Jacob and his sisters and I to interact. I never played with his sisters much, but Jacob and I were inseperable. Everyone would always joke how we made a "cute couple".

Even after my parents' seperation, I still managed to fly to Forks for my annual visits and anticipating my reunion with my best friend. But by the time I was around 12 years old, I had come to find that Jacob and his family had moved back to the Indian Reservation. I was unable to see him from then on. I was devastated. I ended up convincing my dad to come down to Arizona to visit my mother and I. He has been doing so ever since up til now.

I've never realized how much I had missed Jacob. He had grown so much from the scrawny little boy I had once known to a tall and built young man. He didn't look half bad either, with his boyish smirk, his laughing eyes, oh and that well-toned body...

_knock knock_

I was broken from my thoughts and brought back to reality. My mother had entered my room with a relieved expression.

"Seems that you and Jacob instantly hit it off," she noted.

"Yeah. Just basically caught up with each other's lives," I simply replied. "Did you know that one of his sister's is in college and the other is married?" I asked curiously.

"No, really? Wow, that's amazing;and they're only about a year older than you sweetie," she said in amazement.

"Yeah..." I traled off.

"Well Bells, you better prepare the stuff you need for school tomorrow. You can unpack the rest of your stuff after school tommorow, ok?"

I nodded absently as I stared out into the darkness beyond my window.

--

"Do I have to start _today_?" I whined to my mother.

"Better sooner than later sweetie," She smiled up at me from the car.

"I'd rather take later..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh, don't give me that!" She hissed at me. "I'll be back by dinner. I'm going to the airport to pick up Phil, an then we're gonna go apartment hunting. Maybe you can call up Jacob to keep you company. He might even give you a grand tour of Forks and maybe even where he lives," my mother exclaimed in excitement.

"Fine." I stomped off towards my new school. Great.

--

My classes seemed alright. I made a new friend, Jessica, who invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I noticed that some of the people in the group were also in some of my classes. One boy, Eric, was in my Math class and the other, Mike, was in my English class. I was welcomed with open arms.

As everyone at the table chattered away, I began to drift off into my own little world. My eyes wandered all over the cafeteria, noticing how everyone seemed to know one another so well, that the word "clique" didn't even exist in the school. As soon as I had thought that, a group of students had entered the cafeteria. They were different from the other students; they seemed to glide across the room with ease. There were five in the group, two girls and three guys. One girl was small and pixie-like with her black spikey hair; the other girl was tall and blond, almost like a model. Following them was a guy that resembled a line backer, more so a mountain. He looked like he belonged at college in his senior year rather than high school; the next guy ws tall, lean, and blond, similar to the blond female. And then I saw him.

The bronze-hair god-like creature floated towards the table where the others sat at. He was lean like the blond male, but he seemed more built. They talked among one another, not even touching their trays piled with food. Each member were different yet they were the same. I then noticed that all of them had skin that looked extremely pale yet beautiful; they also had what looked like purple bruises under their eyes as if they've been deprived of sleep.

"Why are you staring at the Cullen's?" asked Jessica. As if he had heard me, the bronze haired one turned to look at me and Jessica. I turned away, blushing like crazy.

Who are they?" I asked curiosly.

"The big one is Emmett, Alice is the small and spikey one, Jasper's the blond one, Rosalie is the other blond, and the one looking at you is Edward," she replied with a smile. "The two blonds and twins and the others are brothers and sister. Each one are already paired off as couples; Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and all that's left is Edward. Don' worry if you get rejected by him, I guess he donesn't fancy any girl here. And get this: all of them live together. All of them were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife. I heard she couldn't have children which was why they chose adoption, " there was a hint of disapproval in her voice when she spoke of Dr. Cullen's wife.

"I guess that's one way to go about having children," I mumbled as I chewed my lunch.

_rrrrrrrinnnnnnnngggggg_

"Oh damn," I cursed under my breath as lunch ended. "Would you guys know where the biology room is?" Within moments, Jessica had grabbed my schedule and examined it.

"Hey Mike!" she called out. "Don't you have biology right now?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take Bella to the science building. I'm pretty sure you guys have the same class," she winked at me before leaving me alone with Mike.

"Well then, I guess we're off to the science building," he exclaimed happily.

--

Turns out we did have biology together. He sat at the table near the back as I gave the teacher my slip. I turned to walk towards Mike in hopes of sitting next to him, only to find the next to him was already taken. I searcheed the room for the next available seat only to find one next to _him_, Edward Cullen.

I took in a sharp breath and slid in the seat next to him. I attemppted to give him a friendly smile, but was only greeted by eyes of hate. My smile soon turned into a disgusted expression. I tried to suppress it, but it couldn't be helped. _What was that strange and awful smell?_

--

"Man, I've never seen Edward Cullen act like that towards anyone else before," Mike said in suspicion.

"Hm...I guess. Hey mike can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Has Edward always...smelled funny?" It seemed so awkward of me to ask, but it had to be said.

"Umm...funny how?" Mike gave me a weird look.

"I don't know. It just smelled weird to me it all." I looked at him innocently with a crooked smile planted on my face. I could feel myself blush a bright tomato red.

"I don't know. I've never really noticed," he said calmly. I simply shrugged and went on about my day.

--

I finally arrived home after a long first day at my new school. I noticed a note left on the countertop.

_Hey Bells, _

_Your mother and I won't be home til later tonight. Your mother has gone to pick up Phil and I'm gonna be stuck at work. There's some food in the fridge for you. I'm hoping you can find some way to cook it. You can go ahead and call Jacob if you want to hang out with someone. It was your mother's idea. I hope you had a good first day. Jacob's number is on the fridge if you decide to call him. _

_Love, Dad_

* * *

The next chapter is gonna be with Bella and Jacob. Try and send me some possible ideas for the upcoming chapters please? Your assistance will be greatly appreciated and I will give a shout out in my next chapter to whoever gives me ideas. Please review.


End file.
